Animal Toonz
Real page: http://peppafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Toonz?li_source=LI&li_medium=wikia-footer-wiki-rec Animal Toonz is a very popular channel in Peppaland that was launched on July 9, 1987. It has cartoons that are aimed at audiences ages 2-15. History In 1986, Max Mouse had the idea of making a channel for adults with adult content. But when they started making the channel, one of the TV channel developers didn't like the idea, and the channel had to be remade again. Until November 1986 it was now planned to be made for kids ages 2-15. a pre-release of the TV channel was made on December 1986 by the name of Animal Toons, at this time it was starting to have cartoons on it, until February 1987 the pre-release got closed temporally for 5 months. Then it got officially released on July 9, 1987 by the name of Animal Toonz. The adult program idea was reused for Animal Toonz in Germany and in USA as the ATAdultz Block. Logo Evolution The first logo had a dog, a cat, a rocket, a car, another rocket and a duck followed by its original logo, with its text saying "Animal Toons" (former name of channel). The first official logo featured the lift off of STS-51-L followed by a white screen with the 1987-1993 logo. International Releases of the Channel * July 7, 1987 = 'Peppaland * '''November 23, 1989 = '''New Porkville * '''April 10, 1990 '= Sheepington * '''March 11, 1999: '''International Except Japan, Germany and Brazil. * '''August 25, 2001 = Japan * May 8, 2002 = '''Island of iSally * '''October 15/16, 2006 = Germany * November 21, 2001 = Brazil * December 5, 2009 = '''Peppadelphia * '''January 12, 2011 = '''United Kingdom * '''June 29, 2012 = '''Los Bernandino * '''October 26, 2014 = '''Island of Soda * '''February 3, 2015 = '''United Regions. Programming Current * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 2) (2017-Present) * Peppa Pig (UK Dub) (2004-Present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-Present) * The Loud House (2016-Present) * Sonic Boom (2014-Present) (Also available on the Time For Speed Block) * Vampirina (2017-Present) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016-Present) * Penn Zero Part-Time Hero (2014-Present) * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures (2013-Present) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (1998-Present) * Peppa Pig (American Tickle-U Dub) (Rare Ocassions) (2005-Present) * Unikitty! (2017-Present) * Pat the Dog (2017-Present) * George's Adventures (2018-Present) * The Garfield Show (2009-Present) * Chuck's Choice! (2016-Present) * We Bare Bears (2015-Present) * Chowder (2008-Present) * Ben & Holly's Magic Kingdom (2007-Present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011-2012-Present) * Ballerina Gals (2018-Present) * The Fairly OddParents (Released July 7th 2018) * Craig of The Creek (Released July 1st 2018 along with Bunsen is a Beast!) * Yin Yang Yo! (Premiered the day after Yo-yo stopped airing it) (2018-Present) * Bunsen is a Beast (Premiered July 1st 2018 along with Craig of The Creek) * ATnewsTODAY (November 7, 2000-present) * Sonic X (2003-2006-Present) (Also available on the Time For Speed Block) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present) * Earth to Luna (2014-present) * The Ollie & Moon Show (2017-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) Former Programming ''All of These Shows except PJ Masks, Powerpuff Girls (2016) Miracle Star, Teen Titans Go!, The Moxy Show and Block 13 can be watched on the Plus Channel. However, Block 13 can be seen on Animal Toonz Middle East.'' * PJ Masks (Removed from Animal Toonz because of many reports saying that the series were a copy of Miraculous Ladybug) (The series got banned inmediatly after the premiere of his 1st episode) (2015) * Right Now Kapow (Residents of Peppaland said that this series was made by a 6 year old kid that has mental problems and it got removed, Some people found the series funny and they fought for it to be included on the plus channel) (2016-2017) * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 1) (Season 1 still airs in New Porkville and some rare occasions in Peppaland countries) (2016-2017) * Peg + Cat (2013-2015) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Removed because due to fans of the old series saying that it was really bad) (Season 1 only aired) (2016) * Miracle Star (Removed from Animal Toonz because of being a knock-off of The Amazing World of Gumball, the 3 episodes were shown.) (2014-2015) * Little Lulu (????-2009) * Rocket Power (Still Airing in New Porkville and Sheepington) (2001-2007) * Garfield and Friends (Still airs at 4:30 AM on the Non-Plus Channel) (1988-2000) (2005-Present) * Teen Titans Go! (Banned because it messed up the old ones) (Only Season 1 and 2 aired) (2013-2017) * Teen Titans (2003-2013) * Block 13 (Banned for being a knock-off of Anima Kids and Adult Program South Park) (English Subtitles were provideed) (Still airs on Animal Toonz Middle East) (2001-2005) * Maya the Bee (removed due to controversy over an inappropriate shot) (2015) * The Moxy Show (Removed due to the CGI looking extremely poor and lazy) (1993-1996) * Waterworks Willie (1987-1997) Upcoming Programming * The ZhusZhus (Planned for the 2019 rebrand) * Pickle & Peanut (October 6, 2018) * Future Worm! (October 13, 2018) * Summer Camp Island (October 20, 2018) * Mini Beat Power Rockers (Planned for December 2018) * Big Hero 6: The Series (Planned for November 2018) * Cracked Up! (November 23, 2018) Exclusive Programming/Shorts * Mickey Mouse Shorts * Sonic Underground (Time for Speed Block) * Sonic SaTAm (Time for Speed Block) * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Time for Speed Block) Animal Toonz Originals * Rob's Guide to Destroy Someone (2018-Present) * '''Star Sheep Vs. The Forces Of Food (Cartoon, Not Live Action) (2015-Present) * Animal Toonz Awesome English (2017-Present) ATAdultz * Peppa Pig: Arabian Mission (2018-Present) * Peppa Pig: Adult Mania (2018-present) * 12 oz. Mouse (2005-2007/2017-present) * The Simpsons (1990-Present) * South Park (1997-Present) * Happy Tree Friends (2007-Present) Censorship PJ Masks: '''Before the series was removed from Animal Toonz, they cut the transformation and "Going to the Base" sequences to avoid the series from being a copy of Miraculous Ladybug. Luna Girl episodes had been banned too. '''The Amazing World Of Gumball: * Masami Zapping Gumball, Sussie giving a ugly smell to Gumball and Banana Joe and Carmen making fun of him in The Party was cut, (Teri slapping Gumball wasn't cut at all) * Darwin hitting Gumball with a Dodgeball in The Fridge has been cut * Darwin and Banana Joe attempting to harm Gumball but then rub him in The Banana has been cut. * Darwin Raging on the end of The Society has been cut * Nicole Insulting a Worker in The Money has been cut (This can be watched on the Plus Channel) * The Wattersons telling gross things and hate to Gumball has been Cut on the same Episode mentioned before (This can't be watched on Both Plus and Normal Channels) * Daisy's dream on "The Night" has been cut because of being too disturbing, Alan's dream wasn't cut at all. Gravity Falls: * Dipper saying "You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us" on Roadside Attraction. "The wrord You can totally Kill me later, but right.." has been cut and he says "Now he needs us" * Pacifica Threatening the Lilliputtians after escaping the Minigolf in The Golf War has been cut * The Fake Owner saying "Your not going anywhere" and then screaming after climbing to the roof on Into the Bunker! was cut because it will disturb many children (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) * Some of the more questionable shots, such as the bloody animals, were removed due to gore. Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: * Pinky saying love words to Pacman has been cut in some episodes * Pacman taking a Drooled Cake from his mouth and showing it to Skeebo and then eating it again in All You Can Eat has been cut * Buttocks threatening the Narrator in Scare-Bazooka episode was cut (Making him to not fourth-wall break during the episode) Unikitty!: ''' * Unikitty getting stabbed in the Eye by Puppycorn has been cut in some countries * The Burger Person Pooping a Pickle and Puppycorn attempting to eat it in Hide "n" Seek was cut '''Pat the Dog: * Lola's insults to Victor and Victor's insults to Lola were cut. The Loud House: * Lucy in a Monster Tippy costume chasing Lincoln from In Tents Debate has been cut and edited because kids may be scared from seeing her in that costume. (But they didn't cut Luan in the normal Tippy costume). * Lola Killing and Burying Lana's Pet Seymour in a flashback from the Sound of Silence episode has been cut, leaving unknown what Lola did wrong to Lana (This can be confirmed watching it uncensored on the Plus Channel) * The Reporter telling Lola: Miss Gross and Gnarly in Chore and Peace has been cut * Fenton (As a sun) Blinking to the viewers in The Crying Dame was cut in both plus and normal channels had been cut. Later the episode was banned (More info below) George's Adventures: * Alex saying: "So this is what a retarded man looks like" in Inside Wasteland was cut * In the episode "Milkshakes", Sammy sung a clean version of the lyrics to the song "Milkshake". This was cut from recent airings due to referencing a song with a mature nature. * In the original airing of the episode "Road Rush", a gas station leak sets a forest on fire. This scene was removed due to deforestation, but oddly, the scene can be scene outside of the Plus channel in New Porkville The Powerpuff Girls (2016) This happened before the series got banned from AT * In the "In The Garden of the Good and the Eddie" episode, Bubbles swearing and Buttercup pointing it up was cut. Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: * Phyllis allergy to Flowers has been cut. We Bare Bears: * Panda getting erased from a photo in Panda's Date episode was removed for unknown reasons. * Grizzly throwing bills to Panda while dancing in front of the animals was cut due to referencing homosexuality and prostitution. * Ice attempting to attack someone while talking to the phone and Panda stopping him in Shush Ninjas has been cut * Clifford saying I hate you Panda! has been cut in Lucy's Brother episode was cut Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats: * Heathcliff and Hector (copycat) talking in "Heathcliff's Double" were cut. * The Gophers pushing Heathcliff into the can from "Gopher Broke" was cut, due to violence. DuckTales: * The scene where Scorage McDuck says "A SEA MONSTER ATE MY ICE CREAM!" was cut. Dennis the Menace (1986): * The scene where Dennis steps on the hose and the glass on Mr. Wilson's broke in "A Moving Experience" was cut.